Nicht ohne dich
by VampireYumi
Summary: Ein kurzer Oneshot in dem es um Naruto und Sasuke geht... Warning: erste Story!


**Nicht ohne dich**

_**AN: So. Mein allererster One-shot. Hoffe, es gefällt **_

Langsam öffnete Naruto seine blauen Augen. Halb geöffnet schaute er sich schwach etwas um. Dann kamen ihm die Erinnerungen von dem Geschehenen wieder hoch. Vor seinen Augen sah er Sakura wie sie weinte.

_oOOo Flashback oOOo_

_Sakura kniete neben Kakashi, der niedergeschlagen dalag. Voller Angst und Verzweiflung suchten ihre Augen die seinen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war völlig geschockt. Kakashi wurde mitten im Kampf von hinten niedergeschlagen und lag nun dort. Sakura war ebenfalls schwer verletzt. Er wollte zu ihr, sie beruhigen, doch er konnte nicht. Zu tief saß der Schock in seinen Knochen. Plötzlich sah er, wie Sakura aufblickte, voller Schock. Er hörte, wie sie seinen Namen rief, versuchte ihn zu warnen. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah noch ein Gesicht und eine Klinge, die immer näher kam, bevor er seine Augen fest zusammenkniff. Er wartete schon fast auf sein Ende. Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sah er das Gesicht der Person, die er am meisten liebte. Sah die schwarzen Haare... Das Gesicht... Diese dunklen und kühlen Augen, in denen er versinken könnte... In seiner Vorstellung lächelte er. Dies war es, was er sich wünschte an seinem Ende zu sehen. Sasuke. Doch die Tatsache, dass nichts weiter passierte, ließ ihn etwas stutzen und er öffnete die Augen. Sasuke stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt vor ihm. Narutos Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte ihn beschützt. Etwas taumelnd drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um. Sakuras Rufe hörte keiner von den beiden. "Was machst du bloß immer, Baka", hörte Naruto ihn schwach sagen. Und dann sah er es. Sasuke lächelte ihn an. Es war ein schwaches, erleichtertes Lächeln. Er war erleichtert, Naruto gerettet zu haben. Der blonde Chaosninja hatte schon Tränen in den Augen bekommen, weil er ihn beschützt hatte und nun selber verletzt war, als der andere aber zusammenbrach. Wieder weiteten sich Narutos Augen vor Schock und er wollte schon zu ihm, als er Sakura etwas rufen hörte. "Naruto! Pass auf!" Wie in Zeitlupe schaute er hoch. Er sah noch etwas rosanes, bevor ihm dann auch schon schwarz vor Augen wurde._

_oOOo Flashback Ende oOOo_

Naruto weinte. Als er Sasuke das letzte mal gesehen hatte, lag dieser leblos auf dem Boden. Er war blutüberströmt und atmete nicht mehr. Daher war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Uchiha nicht überlebt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es ist, ohne ihn zu leben. Musste er auch nicht, aber erfahren wollte er es auch nicht. Ihm fielen Sakura und Kakashi ein. Zumindestens für diese beiden würde er weiterleben. Wenn auch ohne Sasuke. Ihm kam wieder das Bild dieses Jungen in den Kopf. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich angelächelt! Naruto merkte in seinem Schmerz kaum, dass jemand reinkam. Erst als diese Person sprach. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder, dass du weinst, Baka?" Geschockt schaute Naruto in die schwarzen Augen, die ihn fixierten. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Es war Sasuke! Er hatte ebenfalls nicht bemerkt, dass Sakura und Kakashi schon länger im Raum waren, was ihn im Moment herzlichst wenig interessierte. Naruto starrte Sasuke nur an. Dieser fing an zu lächeln. Das war's für Naruto! Er umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen. Etwas irritiert schaute Sasuke ihn an, soweit dies möglich war. Es musste etwas seltsam ausgesehen haben, das wusste Naruto. Denn er saß noch halb auf dem Bett und Sasuke auf einem Stuhl daneben. Doch auch das interessierte ihn wenig, denn sein Sasuke war am Leben. Er krallte sich an ihm fest und heulte hemmungslos, nicht auf Sakura und Kakashi achtend, die lächelnd diese Szene beobachteten. Sasuke umarmte ihn schließlich zurück und lächelte. Dies sah Naruto zwar nicht, aber trotzdem war er glücklich. Denn ER lebte noch. Sein Sasuke.

-Ende-

_**AN: Yumi weiß... Das ist sicher nicht das Beste, was man lesen kann, aber Yumi hofft, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und dass ihr ihr Kommentare hinterlasst... Sie wären sicher sehr hilfreich...**_

_**Yumi-chan**_


End file.
